


Knitting

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Dwori - Freeform, M/M, Ori Is A Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin knocks on the front door, and after a few moments it swings open. Ori smiles when he sees Thorin standing outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knitting

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the FFDP Jekyll and Hyde music video. The part where the guy is knitting the baby sock. Link to a photo and the video here: Photo- http://www.metalsucks.net/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/ffdp-knitting.jpg Video-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HCBPmxiVMKk

Thorin knocks on the front door, and after a few moments it swings open. Ori smiles when he sees Thorin standing outside.

 

“Thorin, come in! Dwalin mentioned you were coming over” Ori steps aside to let Thorin in, and then shuts the door behind them. “Dwalin's in the living room. If you want to hang around for awhile, I just put a batch of cookies in the oven.”

 

Thorin nods and thanks him, and Ori leaves him, presumably to continue whatever he was working on in the kitchen. Thorin's been here enough times to know the place almost as well as his own home. Thorin still can't believe a guy like Dwalin managed to get such a sweet gentle guy like Ori, to date him.

 

Thorin makes his way into the living room, and stops dead when he sees Dwalin sitting on the couch. Scary, six foot two, biker looking Dwalin, is casually holding a pair of knitting needles. _Knitting a baby sock._

 

Thorin snickers, and Dwalin looks up at him with a glare.

 

“What are you doing?” Thorin manages to get out amid chuckles.

 

“Knitting” Dwalin replies, not bothering to pause his work.

 

“I can see that. Why a baby sock?” Thorin asks, grinning.

 

“Ori's cousin just had a baby, and he promised to knit the kid some clothes. I volunteered to help” Dwalin shrugs. “Are you planning on sitting down, or staring at me?”

 

Thorin pulls out his cellphone, and snaps a quick picture. “Now I'm sitting down.”

 

Dwalin glares silently, needles still moving rhythmically.

 

A little while later Ori comes in with a plate of cookies, and stops to check Dwalin's progress.

 

“Oh, you're doing a really good job” Ori says, beaming.

 

Ori looks at Thorin confused, when he bursts out laughing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are food for the fanfiction writers soul.


End file.
